Out For Blood
Hurt In The Morning Amon openned his eyes, laying on a large bed within the hotel, shirtless but with most of his wounds covered up in bandages, with the ones he originally had removed, except the ones on his face. His messy white hair was revealed due to not wearing his hood, which was next to the bed. He grabbed it and wore it on again. "You know, I feel like there's no point in me closing my eyes, I mean I'm always gonna just see darkness. I can't even tell if I'm openning my eyes now" Amon said to Beast, who didn't reply to him. Amon exited the room, teleporting down to the lobby. He clutched his stomach in pain, and sat down on the sofa. "Oh...I knew it was going to hurt in the morning" Amon said to himself "Lamia! You around here?" Amon called out to Lamia, but no one replied "....Beast, did you tell Lamia something?" Beast remained quiet, not replying again. "....If you don't talk I'mma bash my head into a wall and you'll feel it too" Beast sighed at Amon's threat, evantually speaking. "I told her who attacked you. I had control over the body for a while when you slept, so...yeah" Beast replied to Amon. Amon couldn't help but suddenly feel frightening and worried. "Oh...shit....this is bad. You know, she's gonna try and chase after her...what else did you say?" Amon asked Beast. "Told her everything I knew, Magic Council, Rune Knight, blonde, blue eyes, swords, kinda stone faced, looks like she's high 24/7" Beast replied to Amon. Amon quickly got up, teleporting to the door and openning it "This is NOT how I want to start my day!" Amon declared rather irritated. He openned the door, and heard Arella on the other side when she knocked on his head by accident ".....Okay, if you're a Rune Knight, I swear..." Amon said to Arella in a rather intimidating tone. "Ah! No no no no. I'm a friend of Lamia's, just here to say hi" Arella quickly replied to Amon, shaking hands and bowing in apology for hitting his head. "So...where is she?" Arella asked Amon, looking around. Amon poked Arella's head, making her move back, to which he walked through "I'm looking for her now, and unless I'm dreaming and this is a nightmare, you shouldn't be able ot walk through Lamia's Jutsu Shiki without her permission, but since you can I guess you can be trusted" Amon said, continuing to walk away, with Arella following him from behind. After a while, they reached the town, thinking that's where she'd be "Okay, listen here, human, I'm blind so I'll need you to find her for me, okay?" Amon told Arella, refering to her as "human". "Right..." Arella replied to Amon, looking around yet feeling intimidated by Amon. "So, how do you know Lamia?" Arella asked Amon. Amon turned towards Arella, or so he thought, actually turning to a random woman "I...am not facing the right person now am I?" Amon asked Arella. "Yeah...pretty much" Arella replied. Amon turned around again, this time facing Arella "Okay, I got it now. Right, we just met once and all, nothing major. Now if you can just tell me which way is I was facing at first, that'd be real nice" Amon replied to Arella. Arella sighed, helping Amon turn back to the direction he was before. Manhunt Lamia walked around in a large town, and as people saw her they stepped back, frightened by her scarred appearance. Though she didn't pay much attention to them, appearaning expressionless as always, often glacing to the side. She stopped walking once Victoria and several other Rune Knights behind her, stood infront of Lamia. "So...they didn't lie when they said you're here. Seriously, I thought it was going to be all boy who cried wolf" Victoria said to Lamia. Lamia tilted her head to the side, glaring at Victoria "Are you...Victoria Lilith?" Lamia asked Victoria, to which she nodded her head. Suddenly, a wide and malicious grin appeared on Lamia's face "And I thought I was going to fight a woman in a dress" Lamia said to Victoria, as several square shaped blue barriers appeared around her "Now, I'm gonna cut a bitch" Victoria unsheathed her swords, as Lamia sent several barriers at her, with her grin vanishing. Victoria managed to avoid the barriers, dodging to the side and leaping over the rest, though they hit the Rune Knights that came with her, killing several of them. Victoria leaped down at Lamia, swinging her swords but was blocked by Lamia's barrier "You do realize this is just gonna make more people come after you, right?" Victoria asked Lamia in a sarcastic manner, standing on Lamia's barrier. "I don't care" Lamia replied to Victoria. "Killing me, the second in command of the Criminal Apprehension Division, will result in more people coming after you" Victoria said to Lamia once more. "I don't care" Lamia replied again. "....You'll endanger your dear friend" Victoria said. Lamia suddenly grabbed Victoria's leg, passing through the barrier and throwing her at the ground. Victoria quickly jumped back up on her feet, but Lamia quickly grabbed both her wrists, not allowing her to swing her swords. "Whatever you say, whatever threat you give me, even if its on the scale of the whole fuckin' globe, there is only one thing I have to tell you. I don't care" Lamia said to Victoria, beginning to crush her wrists. Victoria released her grip from her swords, making them drop as her hands began to glow red. Lamia quickly released Victoria's wrists, creating a barrier infront of her before Victoria clapped her hands, creating a large explosion, and a small dust cloud. When the dust cleared, Victoria's sleeves were burnt off, however, her body was in a perfectly fine condition. She grabbed her swords again, staring at Lamia whose barrier broke, and the left half of her lab coat was also burnt off, though her skin also recieved burns. Lamia look at her burned lab coat, appearing irritated "Great, now I have to ask someone to sew it back for me...again. These are the only pair of clothes I've got ya know" Lamia said to Victoria, taking off her lab coat and folding it. Victoria tilted her head to the side, waiting for Lamia to finish folding her lab coat, gently placing it on the ground and taking off the ribbon tied on her shirt due to it being burned as well "Pretty sure this would give people the wrong idea if you weren't holding swords and I had third degree burns on my arm" Lamia said rather nonchalantly. "So...are we just going to continue?" Victoria asked Lamia. "Eh? What are ya? Dumb? High? Well, I might be high right now but...of course we're contiuing, otherwise me getting my coat all on fire would just go to waste." Lamia said to Victoria, pointing her finger at her "Now, come at me, bitch" Lamia declared, taunting Victoria. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice